The CD
by Snowflakes-GSR
Summary: What happens when a CD goes missing? A Sara & Greg story. Enjoy. WIP
1. Chapter 1

Author: Lithium – Infected – Shamrock (LIS)  
  
Spoilers: ha.  
  
Paring: Greg and Sara   
  
Authors note: Sometimes you have to take drastic action to save your reputation.   
  
Dedication: Caspian raider, A Bloom, sandersgirl, and any other Gr/S fans – for pestering me on my other fic for a gr/s relationship – they're not getting one. But they're getting this fic instead…   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Greg" Sara said slyly edging closer to the lab tech – she was to determined to enjoy every moment of the experience.   
  
"Sara," Greg began, slightly annoyed at the interruption, he span round on his chair to face her, "I've done your DNA sample, I've run it though CODIS, I'm not a miracle worker…well, maybe I am for one lucky lady," he grinned at his own comment.   
  
"Like Enya?" Sara teased, holding up a CD.   
  
"Where the hell did you get that?" Greg yelled, attempting to grab the CD from Sara, who held the CD even higher. She wasn't going to let him get it that easily.   
  
"It was in my report…. aw Greg, I'm hurt, I thought it was a present for me," she said in mock disappointment.   
  
Greg held up his hands defensively, "Sara, I will give you all the presents in the world, if you just give me that CD" he said in negotiation tones, fearing for his musical reputation.   
  
"Hmm," she said considering, "nah, I think I'd like to go share this with Nick, Warrick, Archie….and anyone else I can find." She said, smile radiating.   
  
Greg started getting nervous, but calmed himself, "what do you want?" he said in a dejected tone.   
  
"Aw, Greg, come on! This is fun! She said leaning against a worktop behind her, still keeping her arm up, and the CD out of reach.   
  
"Fun for you," Greg said sarcastically, eyes narrowing. He hated it when she had a hold over him.   
  
"Hmm," she said thoughtfully, "maybe I should draw up a list of demands?" she said; attempting to look as though she was in deep thought.   
  
Greg decided drastic action needed to be taken to save his reputation – the music side of it. He stood up  
  
"Nu-uh," Sara said playfully, standing on her tiptoes, "you're not getting it." She didn't actually know what she wanted to get from Greg, but teasing him was definitely half the fun.   
  
Greg weighed up his options. 'What options?' he thought with silent desperation.   
  
There was only one option.   
  
Greg took a bold step forward; exhaled, and kissed her on the lips.   
  
Sara was so shocked, she dropped the CD, a move Greg anticipated.   
  
He lingered a little longer at her lips, and then swiftly moved down and grabbed the CD.   
  
He got up, and looked her in the eyes, they were wide from shock. He just grinned in response, quickly tapped the CD on her shoulder, and before she could take it away again, he stuffed it in his lab coat pocket.   
  
He laughed to himself, she was still standing still, and had made no move for the CD – no way Sara would dare to try and take it out his lab pocket. Not where /that/ pocket is situated.   
  
He sat back down to his samples, leaving Sara still rigid from shock. He grinned to himself, and pretended to go back to analysing.   
  
Sara mentally and physically shook herself; simultaneously reminding herself never to tease Greg again, and to get revenge.   
  
Revenge would have to wait though. She did have a case to deal with. She walked to the door, but a question remained in her mind.   
  
Being Sara sidle, she wanted answers.   
  
"Was that just for the CD?" She questioned thoughtfully from the doorframe.   
  
"If you have to ask, you'll never know," he said cryptically; still grinning.   
  
-------------------------------  
  
Ok – I'll get back to my other story now.   
  
Also sorry for any spelling errors – it was just a quick fic.   
  
Please review – otherwise I'll never learn. 


	2. Chapter 2

You asked for a sequel – but I thought I'd just add another chapter – thanks for the reviews!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sara sat in the break room, contemplating, among other things, how to get revenge.  
  
That was one advantage with being a CSI…well, other than the paycheck. You could figure things out.   
  
But this time, she was working backward, there was no crime.   
  
Well, you could class Greg's musical tastes as criminal.   
  
Grissom entered the room, much to Sara's annoyance; she really wanted to be alone to think. It was hard to think about another person's downfall while your boss was present.   
  
He acted like he didn't even notice she was there, he poured coffee, but when he got to the doorframe, he paused.   
  
"What's on your mind?" he questioned before leaving.   
  
"Revenge," she muttered mindlessly, and almost inaudibly.   
  
"Make sure you don't get caught them," he said grinning.   
  
/Almost/ inaudibly.   
  
Note to self: if Grissom ever gets a hearing aid – steal it.   
  
When she didn't reply he decided to leave.   
  
Her mind went blank.   
  
She traced the outline of her lips with her fingertips.   
  
Greg kissed her.   
  
Now he must pay.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that week………….  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greg was walking down the corridor, and suddenly found himself being followed by Grissom Nick and Warrick.  
  
"Greg, the lab is not your one personal space." Grissom said, in a slightly irate tone.  
  
"I know that," Greg said, annoyed that Grissom was probably making reference to his stereo – but hey, if he hadn't complained before…  
  
"Then maybe you should think about taking some of the posters down?" Nick interjected, grinning.   
  
"What posters?" Greg said in confusion, striding toward his part of the lab.   
  
"Either that, or get a better subject matter." Warrick insisted.   
  
"Subject matt-" he stopped when he saw the lab. Now he knew what they were referencing to.   
  
"These are not mine!" he yelled.   
  
"Sure man," Warrick said sarcastically.   
  
Sara appeared behind the group, looking pleased with herself.   
  
"Whoa, look at this, I never realised you liked Enya Greg," Sara said, in mock disbelief, stepping past everyone and into the lab.   
  
The Room full of apparel. Someone had put posters up, replaced pens and …well, just about everything held a logo of Enya's.   
  
Greg could swear that 'Caribbean blue,' was playing somewhere. But he couldn't see his stereo. Sara must have hidden it.   
  
Before he had chance to voice his defence, Cath had stopped to see what everyone was looking at.   
  
"Men," Cath muttered, placed hand on Greg's shoulder, "get a girlfriend," she said in a disconcerted manner.   
  
Cath then hurried to leave – she didn't want to know where this was going.   
  
Sara was still grinning.   
  
"Grissom, you gotta believe me, I did not do this!" Greg yelled in frustration.   
  
"You saying you don't like Enya?" Sara teased. This was so easy – like before, he could have just pretended the CD wasn't his – but he had to get it back. That proved sentimental value.   
  
The best kind of value to be exploited.   
  
"No, I'm saying I didn't put these posters up," Greg said, trying to be calm.   
  
"He likes Enya," Nick sniggered. He also proceeded to leave the 'scene.'   
  
"I cant believe I thought you had a good taste in music, man, I feel so dirty," Warrick said in disgust, also leaving.   
  
Grissom turned to Sara.   
  
"Do you know something about this," he said, slightly perplexed – but he was working things out.   
  
Sara knew that it wouldn't take him long to figure out that this was 'revenge.'  
  
"No," she said innocently, "I know its funny, but that's about it," she continued.   
  
"Ok, then since you don't have a case right now, maybe you could help Greg clear this up?" Grissom said with a small smile.   
  
Sara scowled lightly – he knew. "Fine" she said defeated.  
  
Grissom smiled at them both before leaving.   
  
Note to self: teach Sara to lie believably.   
  
"I can't believe you did this!" Greg exclaimed, confronting his tormentor, gaze moving from poster to poster.   
  
"Me?" Sara said naively – "why would /I/ do this?"  
  
Greg scowled, and picked up his coffee mug, but quickly placed it back down when he realised it too had a picture of Enya on.   
  
He sighed dejectedly. He couldn't really stay mad. Not at Sara.   
  
"How'd you manage all this anyway?" he said, lightly grinning. It was actually quite funny – but he could only admit that now the other CSI's had gone.   
  
"That would be telling," she teased, a smile plastered her face.   
  
"Let me guess, you got one of your 'followers' to do it –David maybe?"  
  
"That would be telling…"  
  
"…and a girl never kisses and tells?" he suggested.  
  
"No, a girl never kisses without seeking revenge," she said with an evil smile.   
  
"Oh, so you reciprocated the kiss," he said, eyebrows raised, questioning.   
  
"Greg, if you have to ask, you'll never know." She said, mimicking his early statement and tone.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And there we have Sara's revenge. You can have another chapter if you ask nicely ;) 


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, you guys really want another chapter? Are you sure? Thanks for the reviews – they mean a lot to me.   
  
[Note to readers of 'Beyond Belief' – I will post another chapter soon!]   
  
More silliness. Blame yourselves.   
  
[joey des anges – hope your first day of school went ok.]  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You wasted a lot of money for a cheap gag," Greg said insightfully, rolling up another poster and placing it in a box.   
  
He had to admit it was pretty funny; but the only person he had to admit that to was himself.   
  
"Don't you want any of this?" Sara said, gingerly holding up a pen donning more 'pro-Enya' slogans.   
  
This stuff was starting to freak her out.   
  
"No. Just because I like her music, doesn't mean I like her." He said frankly, taking down yet another poster.   
  
"Something wrong with brunets?" Sara quipped, staring directly at Greg, grinning.   
  
"No," he said, considering, he smiled, "actually, there's one at this lab who's funny, smart, good looking…." He closed his eyes, and his voice started drifting off.   
  
"…. I think I know who you mean." Sara said smiling, and moving closer to Greg.   
  
"Really?" He gulped, and his eyes widened.   
  
"Yeah…but I don't think nicks /that/ good looking." Sara said, and try to stifle a laugh. She was having fun again.   
  
Greg looked crestfallen.   
  
"You know that's not what I meant." He said bitterly. Turning away.   
  
She didn't mean to hurt him, the smile on her face faded, and she moved even closer to him.   
  
"Hmm, maybe I do…." She said soberly. She moved even closer to Greg, and inevitably his lips… "Maybe…"   
  
---------------  
  
Catherine and Warrick deliberately passed by Greg's part of the lab; they wanted to see if it had been cleaned up yet…  
  
…Unfortunately they saw more than they wanted to….  
  
"My god, when I told him to get a girlfriend, I didn't mean he should be so…forward…" Catherine uttered. She shuddered at the sight of the pair kissing.   
  
"Doesn't this constitute as a hostile work place?" Warrick questioned, staring in disbelief.   
  
"Yeah…hostile…" Cath said smiling, personally, she personally thought it was cute…  
  
…anything was better than a room full of Enya posters…  
  
"…You're welcome to tell Grissom." She said with a grin, imagining Grissom's reaction.   
  
"Tell me what?" Grissom said, slightly annoyed at the thought his co-workers were discussing him again.   
  
"Uh, that, that the evidence is back from the…uh, case, yes, we work on cases." Warrick said stuttering, trying to draw Grissom's attention from what was occurring behind them.   
  
"Smooth" Cath mouthed to Warrick, as they dragged Grissom away from the 'crime scene.'   
  
------------  
  
"I didn't mean to do that." Sara said, suddenly pulling away, her mind beginning to reel again.   
  
"Then I really would love to see what you do when you DO mean something," Greg said, slightly out of breath  
  
"It's the caffeine…. the stress…" Sara said, trying to rationalise it. She was having a hard time.   
  
"………The Celtic rain?" Greg said, grinning at her confusion.   
  
"What?" She said, beginning to think this was all a dream. Or at least wish it were.   
  
Well, some of it.   
  
"That's the song playing in the background…you should really show me where you put the Stereo so I can turn it off." He said calmly.   
  
There was a moment of silence, and Sara moved away from Greg.   
  
"What now?" Greg said, becoming concerned that Sara wasn't having as much fun as they were earlier.   
  
"Now" she said, a smile starting to form on her lips, "you go to your car, and get rid of this …junk" She said, indicating the boxes of apparel.   
  
She held out his lab coat, and he took it and put it on.   
  
"Sure," he said, returning her smile.   
  
Both left, Greg, allowing Sara to leave first, 'such a gentleman,' Sara thought.   
  
She watched him walk down the corridor, little did he know that on the back of his lab coat was a transfer saying: "I love Enya" on….  
  
…Now she was glad that copy shop was a 24hr one…she grinned, and turned, and made her way to the break room, suppressing the will to laugh.   
  
She didn't realise that now, Greg was watching her, and he grinned to himself….  
  
….At the tactfully placed post-it note on her back….  
  
"Sara loves Greg."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mindless fluff…? Maybe.   
  
Please review… 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok. You wanted another chapter. I guess I'll keep posting.   
  
I'm not used to fluffy stuff…I prefer to write angst…  
  
…. So the silliness continues…..AKA why Lithium Shamrock shouldn't drink caffeine.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You know he has a crush on you!" Cath exclaimed, staring at Sara, who had just entered the break room.   
  
"What?" sara said, slightly shocked and confused at the statement; she assumed it was Greg – but she new it was never a good idea to act on assumptions.   
  
"I saw you with Greg," Cath said smiling. Words synonymous with 'cute' started filling her mind.   
  
"We….we weren't doing anything." Sara said blushing, hoping that Cath was just guessing what they were doing.   
  
"Is that the same nothing you and Grissom do?" Cath quipped, hoping that it would provoke a response from Sara.  
  
"No!" Sara yelled, giving Catherine a 'don't go there' look.   
  
Catherine just grinned, "You are so easy," she laughed, seeing Sara's look. It always amazed her how easy it was to aggravate Sara – especially about 'personal' matters.   
  
Sara gave Cath a colder Sara, and started to speak, but was cut off.   
  
" - I didn't mean like that!" Cath exclaimed, realising her mistake.  
  
"Yeah." Sara said, with annoyance.   
  
Cath couldn't resist, "Although seeing you with Greg…"  
  
"Hey!" Sara yelled, preparing herself for a 'Cat' fight.   
  
"Why are you shouting" Grissom said, announcing his presence in the room, he could hear the raised voices from the hall.  
  
"No reason." Cath and Sara said in unison, neither wanting Grissom to become involved in the matter.   
  
Sara turned back to Cath to mouth a 'thank you,' which left her back exposed to Grissom.   
  
"…And what's this?" Grissom said curiously, carefully peeling the post-it note from Sara's back.  
  
"Sara loves Greg," he read aloud, the raised an eyebrow, "that's news to me," he said, with a slight grin.   
  
Sara turned red with embarrassment.   
  
Sara then turned to Cath and gave her a condemning glare, to which Cath responded with a shrug, communicating that she 'didn't do it.'   
  
Sara looked blank for a moment, as she searched her mind for suitable explanations.  
  
"It's a game," Sara said finally.   
  
"A game?" Grissom mimicked, doubt in his voice.   
  
"Yeah…er…we…er…I decided not to play," Cath said, playing along.   
  
"Really? So tell me about this game…" Grissom said, fawning interest. This only verifying his earlier idea of teaching Sara to lie convincingly.   
  
"Can't," Sara, without missing a beat.   
  
"Why?" Grissom questioned.   
  
"If I tell you, it breaks the first two rules of the game," she said in complete desperation, hoping he hadn't seen 'Fight Club,' and wondering why the quote had come into her mind.   
  
"Ok," he responded; finding he was unable to force Sara to keep up this charade. It was hard not to laugh. But; he still walked out the room slightly confused; and the disturbing thought that this had something to do with Enya.   
  
"So, what now?" Cath smiled, glad that there was finally something amusing happening in the lab.  
  
"The revenge continues," Sara mumbled before leaving the break room.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Greg?" Sara called-out.   
  
Greg turned to face her, "Hey Sara, I put all that stuff in the my car – do you realise how hard everyone's laughing at me?" He said, turning round to point at a couple of giggling lab techs. She stifled a grin on viewing his back. "I think the whole lab knows."  
  
'…I think anyone who can see that logo on your back is laughing…'  
  
"Well, you're not the only one being laughed at!" She said, trying to focus on the task at hand.   
  
Greg looked at her in confusion.   
  
She simply held up a post-it note.   
  
"Oh, that. Don't you think it's kinda cute?" Greg said gingerly, hoping to avoid an argument.   
  
"No," Sara said firmly, "especially since Grissom was the one reading it out to me," she scalded.   
  
"Oh." Greg responded, wondering if Sara had got in much trouble.   
  
"Well, I have it all sorted, I told him that it was a game…." She began, then held up a clean post-it note.   
  
"…and I'm going to put one on your back. That way, he won't suspect," she said, clearly laying out her plan.   
  
"Really?" Greg said, slightly dubious.   
  
"Yeah, so turn round," Sara insisted, hoping that Greg wouldn't think too deeply about what she was about to do.   
  
He grinned at her words, "whatever you say Sidle."  
  
She placed the note on his back, carefully avoiding the 'Enya' Logo on his back, and began reading aloud as she wrote each word.   
  
"Greg," – and she wrote the word Greg.   
  
"They say the pen across the skin is a sensual experience." Greg said slyly.   
  
"Well, a post-it note on your back is as near as you'll get to 'skin' from me," She responded.  
  
She had the feeling they were being watched, but for the moment, she decided to ignore it.   
  
  
  
"Loves" she said, her voice wavered slightly, – and she drew a heart shape   
  
"Sara?" Greg suggested thoughtfully.   
  
"Be quiet Greg," Sara scalded, which induced a grin from Greg's lips.   
  
"Sara." Sara said finally – and she wrote Nicky.   
  
"It all done?"  
  
"Sure. Now, don't take it off until Grissom sees you," she warned.   
  
"Ok," he said happily.   
  
She smiled at the note, as Greg walked off.   
  
'Greg loves Nicky'  
  
"That should raise a few eyebrows," she smirked.   
  
Sara breathed out heavily. She should have known. As if she was going to let her walk away without a fuss.   
  
"I never knew you had voyeuristic tendencies Cath," Sara said, before turning to where she presumed Cath was standing.   
  
"…You gonna tell me about that note?" Cath said, desperately.   
  
"All I'll say is; 'Alls fair in love and war'" Sara said cryptically with a smile.   
  
"…So, is this love?"   
  
"No, this is war."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

I hate not having enough time to update all my fics. But I thought since I keep getting reviews for this one, I'd better update.  
  
Thanks for reviewing! I'm surprised how many people have added on there favourite author list…thanks guys.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nick was struggling to hold the laughter in.   
  
…He was following Greg, and it was hard to miss the blazing emblem of a heart on.   
  
'…Enya…' Nick thought with a giggle.   
  
Even he had standards.  
  
Then he noticed that there was a patch of colour, which didn't seem to be related to the rest of the design.   
  
A canary yellow square.   
  
A post-it note.   
  
Nick grinned to himself, and increased his speed; trying to get closer to Greg without drawing his attention.   
  
He peered at it, to read its message.   
  
He swallowed hard, and took a sharp intake of breath.   
  
'It's a mistake. Someone's put it there. It's a dare.' – His mind desperately struggled to explain the note.   
  
This accompanied with the heavy footsteps caused Greg to stop walking and turn round.   
  
"What are you looking at?" He exclaimed.   
  
Nick looked pale. Very pale.   
  
"The…post-it…note" Nick stuttered, not quite sure on how to react.   
  
Greg grinned. Nick was probably jealous that Sara preferred him to Nick.   
  
"My love is true," Greg bragged.   
  
"erm…ok." Nick said, with a slight amount of fear.   
  
His list of possibilities that explained the note had just dwindled. He could only hope that it was a dare.   
  
"And before you ask, the love is returned." Greg said, he said; trying to accentuate Sara's love note.   
  
Nick felt sick. Greg sounded serious.   
  
He sighed heavily, "I don't think so Greg, man, are you high on something?" he cried.   
  
"Only on caffeine and love." Greg said, trying to sound modest.   
  
Then it dawned on Nick. Although the writing was familiar, it wasn't the writing he usually saw from Greg. It was a CSI's writing…  
  
"That isn't your handwriting is it?" Nick smiled, already knowing the answer.  
  
"No, Sara wrote it. I told you our feelings were mutual." Greg said proudly. He was happy that Nick was acknowledging that the relationship wasn't one sided.  
  
Nick shook his head; he was relieved, and was trying his best not to burst out laughing. He decided it would probably be best to put Greg out of this misery…and stop other people seeing the note.   
  
"Greg," he began, and leaned over to grab the post-it note off Greg's back, "read it." He said simply.   
  
Greg looked slightly confused for a moment, but he complied with Nicks request.   
  
His previous smile turned to dismal, as he read the note.   
  
"She is so gonna pay." Greg said, anger in his voice.   
  
Nick could no longer suppress the laughter; which resulted in Greg giving him a cold look.   
  
"This isn't funny." Greg whined.   
  
"Man, you should see your face." Nick said, wondering if Sara had done the stunt in the lab earlier.   
  
Greg just stood there, and his attention returned to the post-it note, which he regarded with malice.   
  
Nick decided it would be best to leave…possibly warn Sara that she was in for it.   
  
After Nick had gone, Greg mumbled, "Sidle will pay" too himself.  
  
Then he headed for the break room, hoping, firstly that he could think of something to pay Sidle back with, and secondly, if he still had a copy of 'Ride of the Valkyries.'   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews, you guys are to kind ; )  
  
['Ride of the valkeries' refers to a song, which is associated with going into battle…sorry for any confusion]   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Do you think you're funny?" Greg announced on entering the break room, and half-closing the door.   
  
The only reason he was being confrontational was because he couldn't think of a way to exact revenge on her.   
  
He hoped she'd be embarrassed.   
  
….he was wrong.   
  
"Funny? Of course it was funny Greg. Who told you?" She said, a grin spreading across her face. She secretly hopped it was Grissom. Not only would it get him off her back, it would be the most perfect form of revenge.   
  
"Nick," Greg said, trying to hold a serious façade.   
  
Sara just cracked up. The reason she wrote Nicks name was because she was certain he was out on a case.   
  
God, she would have loved to have seen his face.   
  
"This isn't funny Sara!" Greg exclaimed, walking over to her. Her head was in her hands, and she was struggling to breathe through the laughter.   
  
"I could have lost a friend there Sara! Lucky nick was understanding!" Greg yelled, trying to get her to stop laughing.   
  
Sara composed herself, and stood up, her face mere inches away from Greg's. She'd reaped the benefits of the prank, and now it was time to defend herself.   
  
" Understanding?" She said in mock questioning, "I bet he was in hysterics," She said with a grin.   
  
Greg breathed in, and was just about to defend himself, when his jaw locked.   
  
Nick had found it funny, there was no chance of even trying to deny that; Sara would probably check with him.   
  
"Sidle, you're almost impossible to beat," he said, with a small smile.   
  
"Almost? I am impossible to beat." She remarked, her smile turning to a grin.   
  
He shook his head. And sighed. "You got one thing right, you are impossible." He said, trying to sound superior to her.   
  
On that comment, Sara narrowed her eyes, and her expression turned to a mock scowl.  
  
Greg reciprocated with a puppy dog look, and a small pout.   
  
It became a competition of who could hold the expression the longest without laughing. There faces were slowly contorting into smiles and grins; with stifled giggles.   
  
Eventually, Sara broke into a half-laugh.   
  
"Almost impossible," she defined.  
  
Then she leaned into kiss him….   
  
….Then there was a camera flash.  
  
Both immediately pulled away; each looking round to see the perpetrator. But the doorway was empty.   
  
"Greg…who was that?" Sara demanded, her skin becoming flushed.   
  
Greg looked shocked, "Don't play games with me Sidle, I had nothing to do with that! Who was it Sidle, Archie? David? We're dead if Grissom sees that!" Greg shouted, becoming flustered.   
  
Then there was a look of realisation on both their faces.   
  
Neither had orchestrated it for revenge.   
  
Someone had photographic evidence of them together.   
  
Each gulped, and simultaneously whispered, "gotta get that photo."   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Short, I know. Ill try to update soon.   
  
Please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

It's nice to have something fun to return to after all the angst fics I've been writing.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Both Greg and Sara were still in the break room, left slightly dazed by the camera flash, and the notion that someone had caught them.   
  
And they had evidence.   
  
Incontestable evidence.   
  
"What do we do now," Sara said, looking round blankly. She was afraid; she didn't want anyone to see the photo.   
  
It wasn't because she was ashamed. But more because she wasn't exactly sure what was going on between her and Greg.   
  
And if she didn't understand it, who could she explain to anyone else?   
  
How could she defend herself to anyone if she didn't even know what it meant?   
  
"Hey, I'm just a lab tech, you're the CSI," Greg said with a smile, interrupting her thoughts and endless self-questions.   
  
Sara gave him a cold look; to her, he seemed to 'at ease' with the whole incident. She wasn't going to be made a fool so easily…  
  
"Greg, I swear if you put someone up to this…" She began her threat, but was swiftly cut off.   
  
"..Hey! What would I have to gain?" Greg said defensively. He moved slightly closer to her, and looked her in the eyes, to show that he was genuine.   
  
His movement caught Sara's attention, and their eyes locked. The tension in the room seemed to subside.   
  
They stood for a moment, just looking at each other. Sara's face softened slightly as she looked into his eyes, and she suddenly felt less tense.   
  
"You don't seem to be too bothered about it." she said softly, in a near whisper; trying to drag herself back to reality.   
  
It was weird; the stuff that had been happening between them. Her mind was fluctuating between 'Greg being a cute, funny guy,' and 'Greg; the guy who can see who you are, and knows all the right things to say.'   
  
He looked away and smiled, "Only because getting stressed out about it would get us nowhere." He said, his gaze returning to her.   
  
"Yeah, You're right…" She said, voice trailing off.   
  
'Like usual.' Greg thought with a grin, but kept it to himself.   
  
"So, what do we do now?" He said, repeating her earlier question, and turning the tables on her.  
  
  
  
"We…interview suspects, work out who's lying." She said, think about each word; but phrasing it as though it was common sense.   
  
"What exactly do we ask? If they've touched a camera in the last 24hours?" Greg said with mock superiority.   
  
"Greg, and I thought you were a smooth talker," she began, pretending she was shocked, ""you'll work something out," she continued.   
  
"It's good to be working with you Sara." Greg said with honesty.   
  
He was thinking of kissing her again, but if there happened to be another camera flash, he was sure she'd explode at him.   
  
"The only reason I'm with you is because you can help me," she said, a tone of hostility in her voice.   
  
"In more ways than one," he rebuked, raising his eyebrows.   
  
She frowned at him; she wanted to smile, but this was getting dangerous. She gestured to the door,   
  
Greg smiled, and ran his tongue over his lips, "Kiss for good luck then?" he said hopefully.   
  
She gave him a frown, and gave him a small push on the shoulder toward the door; which caused Greg to stumble backwards, and fall to the floor.   
  
The corners of her mouth curved upward into a smile at the sight of this.   
  
Greg narrowed his eyes, and although he tried to frown at her, he ended up smiling. And although he was on the floor, he didn't mind, because she was smiling.   
  
And it was good to see her smile.   
  
"We don't need luck, we need a miracle." She whispered quietly to him.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review. 


	8. Chapter 8

AN. Haven't written anything in awhile due to writers block - Hope this is chapter is ok.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was another ones of those moments.   
  
They were just smiling at each other; a simple act of communication. But it felt deeper.   
  
Sara felt like she could stare into his eyes forever; however cliché that sounded.   
  
Greg couldn't believe his luck. He'd always playfully flirted with her, that way, if she rejected him, he could always blame it on not being serious.   
  
"What the hell..." Nick said, moving into the break room, his eyes darting between Greg, who was still on the floor, and Sara, who stood above him.   
  
Sara blushed again. It was another thing, apart from kissing; she did a lot around Greg.  
  
"Erm, he was just..." she began stuttering.  
  
"...Leaving" Greg continued.   
  
Greg got up, and smiled again at Sara, who shyly returned it. It was hard not to smile when they looked at each other.   
  
And for a moment, the world disappeared again, before Greg broke eye contact, and headed for the door.  
  
She took a sharp intake of breath.   
  
'Why had this quirky lab-tech, who she once considered an annoyance turned into a guy who made her heart skip a couple of beats?'  
  
It was a wonderful feeling; but it felt so weird. It felt weird having another person alter the way you feel.   
  
And she wasn't a big romantic. All this 'stuff' she felt for Greg was foreign to her.   
  
'Blame it on the long hours, the type of of work you do, the caffeine and the fact you haven't slept much'   
  
"What was that all about?" Nick questioned, confusion edging his voice. He knew Sara and Greg had something between them, but now he'd seen the look between them, he wasn't too sure.   
  
"Work," Sara said, still deep in thought. She'd love to just get out of the lab for an hour, think things over, and come back, knowing how she felt.   
  
"You arrange work while one of you is on the floor?" Nick said with a smile.   
  
"It was an experiment," Sara said in a low defensive voice. It was hard enough to think things over in her mind which seemed to be in overdrive, mind having a colleague insinuate that you've just been doing something risqué on the break room floor.   
  
"I bet," Nick said grinning, his voice slightly condescending.   
  
Sara shot Nick a dirty look. She didn't like what he was insinuating one bit.   
  
"You're welcome to think what you want nick." Sara said in disgust. She was beginning to remember why she didn't date men; it was all about the physical attachments.   
  
Nicks warm facade faded into a more serious one. He hated verbally sparing with Sara; she always acted defensively, and had a way of making him feel very guilty.   
  
"I think maybe you should tell me what's going on between you two." He said seriously.   
  
Sara opened her mouth to start defending herself, then she thought of the way she looked at Greg; the way she felt when he smiled at her. There was no denying that. She proceeded to shut her mouth, and sighed heavily.   
  
"Nothing," she said sadly. She couldn't even describe to herself what was going on between her and Greg, so why even bother explaining it to another person?  
  
"Ok Sara, play it that way." Nick started seriously, but when he was the sadness in her eyes, he continued in a happier tone, "Just no more love notes with my name on," he said, in a light scalding tone.   
  
Sara immediately brightened up, and smiled at him, "No promises."   
  
----------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
